Typically, fabricated lounge chairs of the type to which this invention relates are comprised of tubular frame and support members and an adjustable back support pivotally mounted to the frame members so that the back support can be moved from an upright position to a substantially horizontal position. Typically, this is accomplished by a rachet device pivotally mounted to the back support and interengageable with a cross-piece on the frame at a plurality of fixed positions. When the rachet device is in one extreme position, the back is in a generally horizontal position with the side frame members of the back parallel to and substantially in contact with the side frame members of the chair. Such chairs have been in use for many years and have given generally satisfactory service.
One problem which occurs with such chairs is that the fingers of the user may become pinched between the side frame members of the base or seat portion or the side frame members of the back support when someone sitting on the chair reaches back in an attempt to ease the back support from the raised to the horizontal position. Known ways of dealing with this problem involve either bending the side frame members downwardly underneath the back support so that a space is created when the back support is in the reclined position so that the fingers are not as likely to be pinched.
Another known way of dealing with the problem involves making the back support narrower than the seat portion, likewise creating a space. This creates an unacceptably narrow back or an unacceptably wide base or seat portion.